The invention relates to sporting goods and particularly to ski poles used in both downhill and alpine skiing. Skiers ordinarily are required to carry relatively bulky ski equipment which may include boots, skis, poles, and other accessories. This equipment is particularly awkward to carry because the elongated members tend to assume divergent directions making the carrying process even more awkward. The awkwardness is further aggravated by the necessity for holding the skis in a manner which will (1) avoid contact between the sharp edges of the skis and relatively expensive ski clothing that would be damaged by these edges and (2) avoid injuring the persons carrying the poles and other persons.
It is an object of the invention to provide a ski pole which can be more easily carried.
It is another object of the invention to provide a ski pole which may be collapsed to a relatively compact form which will be less awkward to carry than conventional ski pole constructions.
Still another object of the invention to provide apparatus which can be manufactured relatively easily.